The present invention relates to an improved supporting frame for a golf bag which is mounted to the upper portion of the rear side of the golf bag. It is symmetric in structure to include two supporting tubes that are controlled by a single pressing button to expand and collect. Each supporting tube is engaged with a pivotal holding seat and a collection mount which has elongated slots so as to permit a rivet secured to each supporting tube to slide back and forth in expansion and collection. Each of two positioning pins slidably engaged with a holding seat respectively is controlled by a control rod that is driven by a pressing button whereby a simple actuation of the pressing button permits the two supporting tubes to extend and collect with ease and speed. Besides, the production cost is effectively reduced.
Referring to FIGS. 8, 9, the conventional supporting frame 81 is secured to the upper portion of the golf bag 80 in cooperation with a securing board 82, a driving board 83 and a pivot shaft 84. The bottom of the golf bag has a flat plane 801 and a slant plane 802. The lower end of the supporting frame 81 is associated with the slant plane 802. A first recess (not shown) is disposed between the flat plane and the slant plane, and at the outer edge of the slant plane 802 is disposed a second recess 803. A pair of supporting legs 812 are pivotally secured to a fixing board 811 of the supporting frame 81, and a resilient branch 813 made of steel is engaged with the upper portion of the supporting legs 812. The bottom end of the resilient branch 813 has a flat bending area. The two supporting legs 812 are coupled together by way of a resilient bar 814. The rectangular securing board 82 has a pivot section 821. The driving board 83 has a pivot hinge 831 at one edge with a hook piece 832 at the opposite edge.
In assembly, the securing board 82 is housed in the first recess and the securing board 82 and the driving board 83 are in pivotal engagement with each other by a shaft pin 84 led through the pivot section 821 and the pivot hinge 831 so that the driving board 83 is pivotal about the shaft pin 84. The fixing board 811 of the supporting frame 81 is fixed to the upper portion of the golf bag 80 and the bent lower end of the resilient branch 813 is hooked to the hook piece 832 of the driving board 83.
The expansion and collection of the supporting legs 812 are effected by the driving board 83 disposed at the bottom of the golf bag 80 and the resilient branch 813 that is adjusted to move at one end upwardly or downward to get the supporting legs extended or collected. The driving board 83 is actuated by the weight of the golf bag 80. The actuation of the branch 813 in cooperation with the driving board 83 can effect the operation of the supporting frame 81.
However, such a conventional supporting frame 10 has the following disadvantages in operation:
1. The supporting frame 81 is easily out of function as a result of the quality of the resilient branch 813 and the engagement of the driving board 83 with the hook piece 832.
2. The operation of the supporting frame 81 depends on the elasticity of the resilient bar 814 which is easily out of function as a result of metal fatigue, rendering the supporting legs 812 out of function.
3. The size of the resilient branch 813 must be particularly fit to a golf bag 80 of a specific size, rendering the production cost of the supporting frame 81.
Therefore, the primary object of the present invention is to provide an improved supporting frame for a golf bag which has two supporting tubes controlled to expand and collect by simple and speedy actuation of a pressing button. The pressing button drives two control rods to pivot so as to actuate two positioning pins each having a journal section to slide into or out of a holding seat respectively whereby two collection mounts can be actuated to drive the supporting tubes to expand and collect effectively with ease and precision.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved supporting frame for a golf bag which is equipped with positioning pins, compression springs and torsion springs to drive holding seats to pivot, in combination with rivets each sliding either inwardly or outwardly in elongated insertion slots of two collection mounts so as to make the expansion and collection of supporting tubes in a precise and effective manner.
One further object of the present invention is to provide an improved supporting frame for a golf bag that is produced in a single size to be suit to golf bags of any sizes whereby the production cost can be effectively lowered in practical use.